NOSSA HISTÓRIA
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: Bom depois que houve o pedido de casamento as coisas não ficaram bem como ambos queriam. CONTINUAÇÃO DE MINHA HISTORIA
1. Chapter 1

Tipo galerinha estou aqui postando essa fic que era para ter sido postada antes de O MAU SOBRE A TERRA e bom é a continuação de MINHA HISTÓRIA quem não leu e quiser ler fiquem a vontade...

**O que era para ser um casamento feliz**

Eu sabia que isso acontecia com muitos casais, mais não esperava que isso acontecesse com meu casamento, vou começar me apresentando, sou Kagome Higurashi e hoje vejo que fiz a maior besteira no mundo no dia em que aceitei me casar com o meu professor, isso já faz quase 10 anos e aposto que aquele hanyou vai esquecer esse dia importante e a gente tem uma filha chamada Kyrana, ela tem 3 anos os cabelos negros levemente ondulados e com mexas pratas, olhos dourados, e orelhinhas caninas, minha amada filhinha e o único motivo pelo qual ainda mantenho esse casamento, por que toda vez que eu acordo eu a vejo em meus braços, já que meu 'amado' marido não dorme mais comigo, mais sabe o pior? Rin minha cunhada esta na mesma situação que eu, assim como melhor amiga Sango e como disse assim como eu elas fizeram a besteira de se casarem como seus professores.

Suspirei acariciando os cabelos de minha filha que dormia com a cabeça em meu colo, olhei para o relógio 23: 45 olhei para minha filhota e me lembrei de quando Inuyasha ficava do mesmo jeito que ela em meu colo, meus olhos marejaram mais não chorei, pois se não Kyrana acordaria, me diz o que você acharia se recebesse todos os dias e horas ligações de mulheres tratando o seu marido com intimidade, recadinhos apaixonados de alunas e até fotos e se toda noite ele chegasse fedendo a álcool, perfume feminino e marcas de batons diferentes na roupa?

Levantei pegando minha filha nos braços, depois do contrato com Inuyasha adquiri sentidos mais aguçados e uma força extra, levei-a para o quarto no fim do corredor, o nosso por precaução fica no lado oposto.

Voltei para a sala e dei de cara com Inuyasha ele estava todo desalinhado diferente de quando saíra daqui e tinha a cara mal humorada que ele adquiria somente quando estava comigo a sós, suspirei ajeitando o coque em que mantinho em meu cabelo, nem eu mesma posso dizer qual o cumprimento dele, sentei no sofá, não estava assistindo a TV e nem lendo nenhuma revista preferi ouvir musica, coloquei os fones e o acompanhei discretamente com os olhos ate que entrasse no quarto, mesmo com o fone ouvi quando o telefone tocou e o atendi.

_-K-chan? ­_– logo reconheci a voz levemente infantil de Rin, ela tinha olhos castanhos assim como os cabelos e seu corpo era bem feito, mais a sua voz estava falhada e tinha leves soluços, ela estava chorando.

-Algum problema Rin-chan? – não sei por que perguntei já que era algo bem obvio os três cachorros sempre estavam juntos.

_-Vai lá naquele endereço agora. _– disse desligando o telefone sorri tristemente e me levantei indo a passos lentos na direção do quarto, suspirei e entrei no quarto vendo o canalha jogado na cama só de cueca, não nego que ele não perdeu o charme nesses anos de casamento, mais nem sei mais qual o sabor dos lábios dele direito, não passa de uma vaga lembrança, mais ele fazia questão de se mostra um marido ainda apaixonado na frente dos outros e eu seguia ele naquele jogo, coloquei uma sandália de salto baixo e coloquei um simples sobretudo sobre meu pijama, sei que é algo infantil, mais não tinha mais graça me produzir para o nada, quantas vezes preparei um jantar só para nós dois e a comida acabou indo toda para o lixo assim como meus sentimentos, dei mais uma olhada no traste que um dia eu chamei de marido e sai do mesmo modo que entrei.

Ela entrou no quarto e se eu não estivesse acordado nem notaria que ela estava ali, calçou a sandália e colocou seu sobretudo por cima da roupa de dormi mesmo e saiu tão silenciosa quanto na hora que entrou.

Aquilo não era o casamento que havia planejado, mais sabe quando você sente nojo ao olhar uma pessoa? É assim que me sinto com relação a ela que já não tinha mais a beleza que me encantava no começo de nosso relacionamento e também suspeitava que ela estivesse me traindo, mais quem seria o idiota que ficaria com uma mulher tão sem sal como minha esposa é agora? Qualquer mulher pode ser mais atraente que ela, suspirei me virando ficando de barriga para cima, cruzei os braços atrás da cabeça e fitei o teto, aquela vida estava me cansando, Kyrana veio a minha cabeça, meu tesouro o motivo para sustentarmos aquela mentira toda, tenho mais de 40 anos e por se um hanyou isso me favorecia muito.

Desci do carro conversível e olhei aquela casa de porte médio, era meio isolada, suspirei e tirei a chave do bolso antes de abri à tranca e entrar a ponto de segurar Rin que se jogou nos meus braços chorando.

-Temos que resolver essa situação. – Sango disse e eu a olhei, olhos castanhos chocolates assim como os cabelos e assim como a Rin tinha o corpo muito belo.

-Querem adiantar as coisas? – perguntei calmamente e Rin me olhou limpando as lagrimas.

-Eu quero. – disse mais calma, Sango simplesmente concordou.

-Liga ai então. – disse para uma das duas e Sango pegou o telefone, vocês não acharam que eu me tornei a esposa que fica sempre agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido? Acharam? Então vocês se enganaram por que eu e as meninas nunca fizemos esse estilo...

Olá eu resolvi fazer uma continuação sobre da fic MINHA HISTÓRIA apesar de ela não ter feito muito sucesso espero que gostem um pouco da continuação, caso queiram realmente que aja a continuação cliquem no GO e façam uma autora feliz deixem reviews.

Kissus

Ja ne, tat-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ana:** Ola demorei um tico mais to continuando. **neherenia:** Oi que bom ve-la novamente e que bom que tenha gostado. **PAMELLA GRANATTO DOS SANTOS:** Valeu pelo elogio e espero que goste da continuação. **Juliana:** Esta é a continuação e espero que esteja bom. **gabriely:** Aqui esta a continuação e espero que goste. **Mya:** Bom eu sei que não teve romantismo, mais acho que ainda vai ter coisa pela frente e espero que encontre romance mais a frente.

Kissus galera Boa Leitura

**Talvez ainda aja amor**

Acordei quatro horas da madrugada e vi que não tinha ninguém ao meu lado e que o local estava frio, farejei e vi que ela ainda não havia voltado, levantei e fui para a sala me sentando na poltrona que ficava de costas para a porta, quando deu mais de cinco horas da madrugada ouvi a porta sendo aberta, vinha sendo assim ela chegava com cheiro de suor e de homem e isso me irritava bastante.

-Não quero brigar. – ela disse ríspida, maldita hora em que fiz aquele contrato, se soubesse que tudo isso ia acontecer nunca tinha compartilhado minha vida com a dela.

-Não é o que parece. – disse virando e constatando que ela estava bastante suada, aquele coque horrível que ela usava sempre, tirou o sobretudo, as roupas não estavam no corpo dela quando ela soou, o que você pensaria se isso acontece com você? Ela rolou os olhos começando a ir à direção do quarto, eu levantei também a seguindo. – Aonde você vai todas as noites pra voltar assim? – ela me olhou depois de sair do banheiro deixando a banheira ligada.

-Acho que posso e devo te perguntar o mesmo. – disse cínica, não posso negar que temia o olhar dela apesar de ser um hanyou; ela sabia ser assustadora quando queria.

-Eu vou é dormi. – disse e ela entrou na minha frente antes que eu pudesse deitar.

-Você dormiu sem mim, acho que também tenho direito ao mesmo. – ela disse de forma dura, eu fechei os pulsos com força ela nunca tinha falado daquele jeito comigo e isso me pegou de surpresa mais me deixou furioso, sai rapidamente antes que fizesse alguma loucura.

Cai na cama e como vinha fazendo muito ultimamente eu chorei, chorei até não ter mais lagrimas, até não suportar mais, sei que estou sendo fraca, mais por mais que eu queira, por mais que eu me engane, por mais que tudo me mostre que ele não presta meu coração ainda esta com ele, assim como a minha alma, quando dormi sonhei com os momentos maravilhosos que já tive com o homem que escolhi para viver o resto de minha vida e um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida foi quando minha pequena nasceu.

Entrei no quarto para começar a me arrumar já que tinha que ir trabalhar, entrei e um cheiro forte e que eu odiava veio a minhas narinas, caminhei ate a cama e a vi os olhos apesar de fechados estavam vermelhos e inchados, com um retrato nosso junto com nossa filha, bons tempos aqueles, o que eu estou fazendo com você minha pequena? Hãn? Por que eu estou acariciando a face dela? Como eu ainda posso amar uma mulher que estava me traindo? Hanyou tolo você que começou com tudo isso. Era o que me faltava uma briga comigo mesmo, me afastei e fui acabar de me arrumar não tinha tempo de pensar nisso agora.

Levantei e me vesti indo direto para a cozinha encontrando Inuyasha dando comida para Kyrana fazendo aquelas malditas caretas que a faziam rir e se melecar todinha, sorri levemente, aquilo sempre fora bobo, mais não deixa de ser engraçado.

Desviei minha atenção de Kyrana e vi Kagome com um pequeno sorriso, um sorriso verdadeiro que eu não via há algum tempo e que me fazia sorrir também, estranho como não podia evitar e como me sentia aliviado quando ela sorria e eu me perdia naqueles olhos que brilhavam toda vez que ela ria.

-Ma. – ouvi minha pequena me chamar e desviei rapidamente o olhar de Inuyasha e fui ate minha pequena lhe dando um beijo na testa, não sei por que mais me senti feliz por alguns segundos eu esqueci tudo o que estávamos passando e me deixei sorrir como a muito não sorria, ajeitei novamente o coque e abri a geladeira pegando um suco de laranja e vi que a gravata de Inuyasha como sempre estava torta, suspirei e como já estava cansada de vê aquilo caminhei quase que inconscientemente e ajeitei a gravata dele.

Eu fiquei surpreso com a ação dela, senti meu corpo reagir com muita intensidade com um toque simples, suspirei e minhas mãos desceram para a cintura que permanecia fina e como se fosse à coisa mais comum do mundo eu a beijei, puxei o corpo dela colando ao meu e pedi permissão para aprofundar o beijo.

Dei permissão para o beijo e subi minhas mãos para a nuca dele sentindo o corpo ser pressionado contra o meu e eu senti aquele tremor que não me acontecia há algum tempo, ele foi me empurrando para trás e senti quando me encostei à mesa de mármore que havia no centro da cozinha.

Parecia que nenhum de nós dois precisava de fôlego, desci minhas mãos para a separação que havia ali e quando ia começar a subir a camisa que ela usava Kyrana gargalhou e nós nos separamos rapidamente, nós olhamos mais uma vez e Kagome abaixou o olhar pegando o copo de suco e o tomando rapidamente.

-Eu a busco hoje. – disse simplesmente se retirando, eu suspirei e olhei para minha filha ela sorria mostrando os caninos; sorri e a peguei no colo.

Estava difícil esquecer o que houve mais cedo, meu corpo ainda formigava com a sensação das mãos em meu corpo, era como se o passado nunca tivesse deixado de existi, suspirei mais uma vez aquele dia e nem notei que alguém havia entrado na sala, eu sou uma das chefas do local hoje em dia é basicamente uma loja comandada por mulheres.

-O que deu em você hoje? – ouvi a pergunta de Sango e a olhei com os olhos brilhando. – O que houve? – perguntou um pouco preocupada já que eu estava a ponto de chorar, contei tudo o que havia acontecido, era estranho como poderia sentir raiva ate certo ponto de Inuyasha, mais bastava um olhar mais carinhoso algo que me lembrasse do homem com quem me casei e meu coração dava pulos e era como se tudo o que estava acontecendo no momento evaporasse. – Eu ainda amo o Miroku, Ká, mais toda noite que ele chega embriagado e cheirando a mulher eu sinto raiva e acho que talvez eu tenha feito algo errado que causou tudo isso. – era ate engraçado ouvir isso e era estranho descobri que eu sentia o mesmo que ela.

Depois de um dia normal, fui à creche busca Kyrana e voltei para casa esperando tudo que sempre acontecia nesses últimos dias, meses e até mesmo anos, preparei algo para minha princesinha e para mim, comemos enquanto víamos TV, quando Kyrana eram recém nascida ficava com ela assistindo vários programas já que não podia ir trabalhar e Inuyasha dizia que ela ficaria viciada quando crescesse e sabe ela como eu disse não é muito ligada em TV.

A primeira palavra dela foi babo e Inuyasha ficou tão eufórico naquele dia, passamos o dia todo fora e quando voltamos ainda estava eufórico o suficiente para... Bom eu não preciso disso para recorda como me sentia quando estava nos braços dele e pelo que vi ainda sinto.

Hoje não ia ao bar, queria uma vez na vida chegar mais cedo em casa, mais ao entrar em casa vi que já eram 22: 30, se ainda conheço minha esposa se ela não tem nada para fazer vai esta dormindo uma hora dessas, entrei e fechei a porta calmamente, e ao dar alguns passos vi Kagome deitada no sofá junto com Kyrana, me aproximei e encostei de leve no rosto de minha filha que despertou e se virou para Kagome que dormia tranquilamente e pensar que sabia como fazê-la ficar acordada, lembro que ela dizia que eu era o único capaz de fazê-la fica acordada ate o momento que nem eu mesmo suportaria mais.

-Kagome. – sussurrei enquanto pegava Kyrana, ela se mexeu um pouco incomodada.

-Inuyasha. – a ouvi sussurrar e não nego que fiquei surpreso, esperava que ela dissesse qualquer outra coisa, mais ao invés disso ela sussurrou por mim, levei Kyrana para o seu quarto e em seguida voltei para a sala, vendo Kagome encolhida, aquela noite estava realmente frio, suspirei e a peguei no colo levando-a para o quarto, também havia tido um dia cansativo e acabei me deitado ao lado dela, e antes de adormecer pensei em quanto tempo fazia que não dormia sentindo o calor ao meu lado.

Mexi-me sentindo o sol em meu rosto, me virei ainda de olhos fechados me aconchegando mais ao calor que estava ao meu lado, me senti tão protegida, eu me lembro de já ter me sentido assim quando dormia, era no tempo em que eu dormia com... Inuyasha abri os olhos e dei de cara com o rosto sereno do hanyou, ele não perdera nem um pouco de sua beleza nesses anos, minha mão subiu enquanto passava pelo contorno do rosto sem realmente encosta, simplesmente tocava os fios prateados, me lembrei de quando ainda nós dávamos bem e eu sempre fazia uma brincadeira para acordar e era algo tão comum para mim que acabei por fazê-la, soprei sua franja e só então notei que uma das mãos dele se encontrava em minha cintura, a mão áspera e grande apertou minha pele e eu não pude evitar um leve gemido, por que ele ainda tinha tanto poder sobre mim?

Aquela brisa que me perturbava me acordava e ainda conseguia me agradar, sabia de onde aquilo vinha e isso me deixou confuso e saber que a mão DELA andava por meu cabelo me deixava ainda mais confuso, mais era tão bom, senti o calor da pele macia em uma de minhas mãos e apertei o local ouvindo mais um ronronar do que um gemido e isso me fez abri os olhos, lábios carnudos e aqueles olhos ainda tão conhecidos por mim, ela abriu a boca como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mais eu não permiti que ela o fizesse.

Ele me beijou invadindo minha boca com a língua logo em seguida, eu sei que eu deveria resisti mais, mais não foi possível, uma de suas pernas ficaram entre as minhas enquanto ele colocava parte de seu corpo sobre o meu e eu amaldiçoei-me por sentir aqueles tremores que só ele me provocava.

Senti os leves tremores do corpo dela e tornei o beijo ainda mais sedutor e descobri que eu ainda a queria e para minha surpresa a queria mais do que na cama, mesmo com aquele pijama infantil, o coque que a fazia parecer uma mulher sem sal e mesmo que ela esteja me traindo eu não posso negar que ainda a amo e esse amor parece ter ressurgido com mais força do que quando me apaixonei por ela pela primeira vez, desci os lábios distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço ouvindo um gemido escapar dos lábios de 'MINHA' esposa e dei um chupão que deixaria marca, não pude evitar, foi mais forte do que eu.

O que foi? Nunca disse que não amava mais esse cafajeste ao contrario nesses anos posso ter conhecido o outro lado dele, mais mesmo assim meu coração não para de bater mais forte com só um simples olhar, meu corpo começava a ficar sensível a cada toque do hanyou que fazia meu corpo ficar em chamas, senti as mãos quente subindo pelas minhas costas e sabia onde ela iria parar em seguida, mais no último segundo o despertador tocou e pareceu quebrar o encanto, o empurrei assustada, com a respiração ofegante, desliguei o despertado e ajeitei minha blusa.

-Kami-sama. – sussurrei e me levantando sem olhá-lo entrando no banheiro, precisávamos adiantar nossos planos, não podia deixar as meninas na mão, tomei o banho mais gelado que pude e quando sai vi que Inuyasha estava todo vestido e emburrado ajeitando o sapato, sentia falta de quando ele se vestia de forma menos social, suspirei e sai do quarto indo na direção do de Kyrana acordando-a e a arrumando para a creche e fui para a cozinha com ela no colo.

-Ma. – olhei para trás e vi Kagome entrando com Kyrana no colo, esta sorria brincando com a franja da mãe.

-Hum? – Kagome fez esse som somente para dizer que estava ouvindo e a colocou na cadeira dela, mais na hora que Kagome ia se afastar Kyrana usou sua força de youkai e segurou o pulso da mãe não a deixando sair.

-Telo fica im casa oje om ce. – Kyrana disse com o seu modo infantil e Kagome sorriu.

-Hoje você vai para casa da vovó. – ela não tinha me dito isso, estreitei os olhos e suspirei, não era hora de brigar, não agora.

-Por quê? Você não pode ficar com ela? – perguntei e não nego que fiquei desconfiado e muito, mais muito enciumado, ah fazia tempo que não sentia um leão rugindo dentro de mim, ela me olhou logo desviando o olhar, se eu ainda a conheço ela esta ficando nervosa, suspirou pesadamente e me olhou levemente.

-Eu tenho algo para fazer mais tarde. – disse e antes que eu pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa ela saiu, isso não me cheira nada bem, não sei por que mais me deu uma vontade de não voltar para casa tão cedo e acho que ela vai fazer o mesmo, cachorra, merda, como posso ainda amá-la?

Hanyou estúpido, com ele ousa ficar me seduzindo? Ele não tem o direito de ficar brincando comigo, um dia ele nem olha na minha cara e na outra ele me agarra como se fizesse isso todo dia normalmente, me mexi desconfortavelmente no banco do meu carro esportivo, já era noite e sabia que Inuyasha não estava em casa já que passei lá antes de ir buscar as meninas, sei exatamente onde eu vou encontrar ele e os outros dois cachorros, ah eu acho que vamos amar ver a cara deles.

-Nervosa K-chan? – olhei rapidamente para o lado e sorri para Sango de forma maliciosa, eu estava amando essa idéia e pela cara das meninas elas também estavam.

-Nyan tava pensando no que eles vão achar de tudo isso. – disse e as três gargalharam, afinal a noite promete. 

Olá pessoal eu sei que vocês não gostaram de eu ter parado em uma parte dessas, mais a gente tem que manter o suspense, se eu sobreviver ate amanhã eu vou continuar essa história se for do agrado de vocês é claro.

Kissus 

ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**bibi:** Oie estou continuando espero que goste desse cap.** fernanda:** Ola espero que não tenha demorado muito e espero que goste.** Dark Maidie:** Espero que nesse cap. você tenha suas respostas, caso não tenha pergunte e eu respondo ou então esclareça no proximo cap. **neherenia:** bom espero que goste desse cap.

**Não é só uma simples vingança**

.

.

.

A noite estava quente naquele bar que havia shows de mulheres seminuas, mais minha cabeça estava na mulher que eu comecei a considerar sem sal, mais que mesmo assim ainda era 'MINHA' esposa e sabe que apesar de esta aqui eu queria muito, mais muito esta com ela e termina o que começamos mais cedo, gemi em frustração mesmo tendo uma mulher oferecida quase que em cima de mim, Sesshoumaru e Miroku estavam ao meu lado e estavam parecendo distraídos também, mais algo fez com que eu me afastasse definitivamente da mulher, apesar do odor do álcool e até de sexo pude sentir o familiar cheiro de sakuras e Sesshoumaru pareceu sentir um cheiro familiar porque também parou um copo de bebida a caminho da boca, olhamos para o lado em que via esse cheiro chamando a atenção de Miroku que fez o mesmo, se fosse fraco e velho teria tido um enfarte, lá estavam Kagome, Rin e Sango as três com um longo sobretudo negro e largo que cobria todo o corpo e com aqueles coques horríveis aff esse penteado esta me dando raiva não faço idéia de qual é o cumprimento do cabelo dela e acho que nem ela mesma sabe.

Senti o olhar sobre mim e dei uma olhada rápida vendo Inuyasha e os outros dois e pela cara deles estavam surpresos, ótimo a primeira parte do plano já esta concluída.

-Vamos logo K-chan. – Rin disse me puxando e eu fui para continuar o que viemos fazer ali.

Segui-as com os olhos até que sumiram de vista e isso me deixava extremamente preocupado afinal, o que diabos elas estavam fazendo aqui?

Quer saber? Ver a cara do Inuyasha e dos outros no momento que nós virão foi compensadora e me deixou mais certa de que o que eu estava fazendo ia ser muito legal. Terminamos de nos arrumar e fomos para o lugar onde esperaríamos a hora certa, o que será daqui a... Hum agora.

Já me sentira nervoso assim uma vez e sabe quando foi? No dia em que conheci aquela garota de profundos olhos castanhos e me descobri apaixonado por uma aluna, como ela pode ter me conquistado tão rápido? E como eu ainda podia sentir algo por ela? Ela agora parecia ser tão sem sal, mais nos lábios dela ainda podia sentir aquele gosto que conseguia ser doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo e que me arrepia por inteiro só por imaginar o que ela pode fazer seguida, agora mais do que nunca sabia que a mulher com que eu me casei ainda existia em algum lugar.

Minha atenção foi para o palco que havia ali, as luzes deram um efeito misterioso e se pode ver três figuras em meio a fumaça, por que eu tenho a sensação de que não vou ficar muito feliz com o que vou ver e sentir? Uma musica envolvente um pouco árabe, senti meu corpo aquecer só com a expectativa, as luzes se focaram em uma só silhueta e olhei para o meu irmão vendo que não estava enganado já que ele tinha os olhos arregalados.(Gente a musica é 'Stranger' de 'Hilary Duff')

Rin começou cantando e dançando sendo acompanhada pelas outras duas que eu não precisava ver para saber de quem se tratavam, elas dançavam de forma provocante e para minha raiva de dos outros dois que me acompanhavam todos os homens do local se silenciaram para prestar atenção no que ocorria no palco.

Rin usava aquelas meias quadriculadas, o short não cobria muito do corpo e era preto como a meia calça e usava um top que cobria somente os seios já que nas costas era trançado e era tomara que caia, seus cabelos estavam completamente soltos e sua maquiagem era bem pesada mais mesmo assim não conseguia tirar muito do rosto infantil dela, viramos e descemos rebolando.

até o chão com bastante sensualidade e sincronia, subimos novamente lentamente no ritmo da musica, sabia que os meninos estavam nos olhando e estava amando aquilo.

Mudamos de lugar, Rin foi para o meu lugar um pouco mais atrás do local que ela estava antes e eu fui para o lugar de Sango que substituiu Rin com duas giradas leves de acordo com a música e todas ficamos nas posições certas dançávamos com leveza e sensualidade impondo nossa presença ali. Sango começou a cantar e ela usava um vestido que em seu cumprimento só cobria o necessário e era negro sendo tomara que caia e nas laterais era trançado mostrando praticamente toda a parte da frente do corpo as costas e assim com Rin usava uma bota e seu cabelo estava com leves cachos e estavam soltos e com uma maquiagem igualmente pesada como Rin, viramos de costas para o publico e rebolamos de um lado para o outro e em seguida colocamos as mãos na cabeça e giramos levando as mãos a cima da cabeça fincando novamente de frente e demos um pequeno pulo abrindo um pouco as pernas balançando as mãos de um lado para o outro junto com os quadris.

Elas trocaram novamente deixando Kagome na frente dessa vez, ela usava uma saia rodada tão curta quanto o vestido de Sango preto e uma camisa braça amarrada abaixo dos seios deixando os outros abertos, dando visão de sua barriga malhada e de todo o vale dos seios, meu sangue estava fervendo de raiva, mais não era só isso, como as outras e usava botas e luvas que batia no cotovelo, o cabelo estava preso naquele maldito coque, mais esse tinha uma diferença ele era mais solto e deixava algumas mechas soltas caindo na face dela dando um ar sexy e sua maquiagem também era pesada, mais sabe ela é a única que ta usando algo branco. Ela começou a cantar e não me lembro de já ter ouvido aquela voz doce antes, mais por mim eu a ouviria cantar o tempo todo, mais só para mim.

Dei alguns passos lentos e rebolando para trás enquanto Rin e Sango andavam do mesmo modo só que para frente, fiquei no meio das duas e por isso era a única a usar uma peça branca, ficamos de lado e cantamos as três juntas e novamente pulamos separando um pouco as pernas e fazendo o corpo tremer descemos o tronco antes de levantar rapidamente, ouvindo os homens na maior algazarra, olhei onde os meninos deveriam estar e eles já não estavam mais.

A música havia acabado e elas haviam parado de dançar e quando olhei para os lados não vi mais meu irmão e nem Miroku, olhei novamente para o palco e vi-os lá em cima falando algo para Rin e Sango que concordaram serias e desceram do palco junto com eles sobre assobios e gritaria dos homens, Kagome continuou no palco e isso fez com que os homens achassem que ela estava esperando que algum homem fizesse o mesmo com os outros dois e um idiota subiu no palco indo na direção da MINHA mulher, essa é a gota d'água pra mim.

Vi o homem se aproximar de mim com um sorriso malicioso, mais sabia que se saísse dali teriam mais homens fora do palco que estavam pensando o mesmo, senti nojo quando o homem me abraçou pela cintura e fechei os olhos com força tentando afastá-lo, coisa que não adiantou muito já que ele apesar de bêbado era mais forte do que eu, mais no instante em que ela ia realmente me beijar eu me senti livre e quando olhei para meu lado vi...

-Inuyasha. – ele não disse nada vi que ele estava realmente com raiva, mais o que ele fez a seguir superou minha imaginação sobre como ele reagiria ele simplesmente me jogou sobre suas costas como um saco de batatas e começou a descer do palco, eu claro como qualquer garota na minha situação comecei a me debater que nem uma doida.

-Fica quieta. – disse o mais rude que pude e a ouvi bufar nas minhas costas antes de parar de se mexer, vi que Rin e Sango vinham falar alguma coisa mais Sesshoumaru e Miroku a impediram, melhor eu e a senhorita aqui nas minhas costas vamos ter uma conversinha seria sobre jogos e conseqüências.

Fizemos todo o percurso de carro em silencio, eu nem ao menos a olhava e esta tinha os braços cruzados olhando sempre para frente e com a cara sem nenhuma expressão, coisa que eu não gostava nem um pouco, parei o carro e sai esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo, grande engano ela nem se mexeu, suspirei tentando ter paciência mais com ela sempre era difícil com ela é no vai o racha então a puxei para fora do carro e a coloquei novamente sobre as minhas costas e desta vez ela não reagiu.

Entrei no prédio e no elevador ainda a carregando em absoluto silencio aquilo me estressa mais do que ela falando muito, mais eu também não falei nada, abri a porta de casa quase em um ponta pé e passei direto por todos os cômodos indo direto para o quarto.

Ele me jogou sem nenhuma delicadeza na cama me apoiei nos cotovelos e olhei ele andando de um lado para o outro como se estivesse decidindo o que ia fazer comigo, senti um arrepio quando ele olhou diretamente para mim.

-O que vocês pretendiam fazendo aquilo? – ele perguntou o mais rude possível, eu acho, suspirei e me sentei cruzando as pernas coisa que não acho que tenha sido uma boa idéia já que ele podia ver tudo né, mais e daí ele já tinha visto mesmo.

-Só queríamos fazer um teste. – ela respondeu chamando minha atenção novamente depois de examiná-la, a pele ainda suada, a respiração ainda rápida.

-Que teste? – já não estava agüentando mais e acho que Kagome já havia notado isso pelo modo que me olhava, estava me sentindo um animal enjaulado e eu precisava me libertar logo antes que a coisa ficasse mais selvagem.

-Estava testando se o marido com quem eu me casei ainda existia e pelos seus olhos eu posso dizer que ainda existe sim. – ela não pretendia mais foi manhosa demais ao falar aquilo. – Ainda existe o homem com que eu me casei em algum lugar ai? – ela se ajoelhou na cama e engatinhou até mim ficando frente a frente comigo, minha respiração ficou mais pesada.

-Pode apostar que sim meu bem. – eu ri com a afirmação e o puxei pela gola da camisa e selei nossos lábios o beijo não teve nenhuma gentileza foi brusco e desejoso, senti os braços fortes circularem a minha cintura prensando meu corpo ao dele, gemi sentindo os caninos dele deslizarem pela minha boca; afastei com força minha boca da dele quando fiquei com falta de ar e em seguida ouvi um estalo de algo rasgando e quando vi o hanyou havia rasgando minha camisa pelas costas com a ajuda das garras.

Vi o sutiã negro e lambi os lábios de forma travessa, mais antes tinha algo que eu precisava fazer e sei que ela também queria, parecia que havíamos nos conectado novamente, subi uma de minhas mãos pela nuca dela arranhando levemente com as garras sentindo a pele se arrepiar sorri e continuei meu percurso entre os cabelos negros e encontrei o que queria.

-Solte Inuyasha. – a voz estava embargada de desejo, lhe dei um leve beijo nos lábios e puxei o maldito palito que prendia os cabelos dela e vi eles deslizarem ate a cintura, senti a maciez em minhas mãos e massageei o coro cabeludo antes de pelo mesmo puxá-la para mais um beijo sedento, os lábios doces junto aos meus saboreei cada canto com muita vontade.

_-Isso não vai ser nada gentil amor. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de me empurrar na cama fazendo-me cair deitada, tirou minhas botas e separou bem minhas pernas ficando de joelho na beirada da cama afastou minha calcinha e como conseqüência rasgou a meia calça e me acariciou firmemente, joguei a cabeça para trás arqueando o corpo na direção da mão de Inuyasha que fazia movimentos circulares me provocando._

_Senti a umidade em meus dedos aumentar e não pensei duas vezes antes de penetrar dois dedos no interior dela, vi ela prender a respiração por causa do movimento brusco de minhas parte, mais logo gemeu alto quando comecei a movimentação, penetrei um terceiro dedo enquanto abria minha calça o corpo dela estremeceu e a senti aperta meus dedos e parei os movimentos vendo-a respirar rapidamente, tirei lentamente meus dedos do interior dela e ouvi um curto grito de surpresa ao sentir os orgasmos múltiplos._

_Respirei profundamente acalmando as sensações que acabaram de passar pelo meu corpo, mais logo senti Inuyasha me puxando na sua direção juntando nossos corpos e eu gemi entre surpresa e prazer, seus movimentos eram rápidos e fortes, mais não me causava nenhum desconforto estava delirando de prazer quando ele parou e saiu de dentro de mim, me sentei e olhei para ele que depositou novamente um leve beijo em meus lábios antes de me puxar de encontro ao seu corpo, fingiu que ia me beijar me provocando antes de me virar de costas para si rasgando mais um pouco da minha meia calça me penetrando novamente._

_Nossos gemidos ficaram mais altos e logo atingimos o clímax, fora tudo rápido devido ao nosso desejo_, quando abri os olhos encontrei os castanhos olhos brilhando como há muito tempo eu não via, senti o corpo dela colado ao meu e os braços dela rodearam meu pescoço lentamente acariciando minha nuca.

-Minha vez querido. – sua voz foi apenas um sussurro antes de começar a beijar meu pescoço dando algumas mordidinhas em pontos que ela sabia o efeito que tinha sobre mim gemi baixo enquanto ela ia virando e em seguida ela me empurrou fazendo com que eu caísse na cama, sorri levemente vendo-a abri o sutiã com calma revelando os seios e logo depois se virou de costas para mim e abaixou a meia calça e depois se virou novamente tirando a saia revelando o conjunto do sutiã, Kagome começou a engatinha para cima do meu corpo com um sorriso manhoso, sorri e joguei os braços na cama.

-Faça como quiser. – sussurrei e Kagome sorriu sentando sobre os meus quadris e dali foi subindo a mão como uma leve massagem; fechei os olhos suspirando gostosamente, ela pousou os lábios levemente sobre os meus passando a língua em seguida fazendo-me abrir a boca, diferente do outro beijo este tinha muito sentimento, senti os lábios quentes contra a pele do meu pescoço e ela me deu um outro chupão mais eu não me importei assim como não me importei antes, senti os beijos descendo e logo ela estava tirando o resto das minhas roupas, senti os lábios dela envolverem meu membro e não pude conter um gemido, ah aquela noite foi bem animada...

.

.

.

Olá gente eu demorei um pouco para postar mais espero que tenham gostado desse cap.

Kissus

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Uma viaje para recomeçar**

.

.

.

Respirei profundamente e sorri ao senti o cheiro que eu tanto amava junto ao meu corpo, estiquei o braço a procura do corpo da minha esposa, mais não achei nada e por isso levantei rapidamente olhando para os lados não a vendo em lugar algum, farejei no ar e soube que ela ainda estava na casa, suspirei aliviado e fui caminhando pela casa ate chegar à cozinha aonde a vi usando somente uma camisa minha que não cobria nem a metade das coxas dela, fui subindo o olhar ate chega aos cabelos que estavam presos em um coque mau feito deixando alguns fios soltos dando um ar mais sexy, mordi o lábio vendo como eu tinha sorte. Pensei em tudo que tinha acontecido nesse tempo todo, eu nunca tinha traído minha esposa no fundo eu tinha certeza que nunca deixei e nunca vou deixar de amá-la, despertei do meu transe vendo ela se esticar para pegar algo no armário de cima.

-Nossa que bela visão. – ouvi e quase deixei o copo quase cair já que não havia sentindo a presença dele se aproximando, suspirei sentindo dois braços fortes me envolverem pela cintura, ele começou a depositar leves beijos ao longo do meu pescoço e meu corpo foi amolecendo, mais não pude evitar um grito quando senti os caninos afiados invadirem minha carne no mesmo local do primeiro contrato, respirei rapidamente varias vezes antes de me acalmar, logo senti as mãos dele deslizando enquanto vagarosamente ia abrindo os botões da única roupa que eu usava, gemi de prazer enquanto ele acariciava meus seios, mais sentia meu corpo enfraquecendo enquanto ele ainda me mordia, mas eu simplesmente não fiz nenhuma questão de afastá-lo, parecia tão certo. – Eu te amo. – sussurrou depois de liberar minha pele da mordida.

-E... Eu t... Também. – a ouvi sussurrar enquanto se apoiava em mim por causa da fraqueza que ela deveria esta sentindo, ergui-a pelas nádegas fazendo-a se sentar no mármore enquanto fazia um pequeno corte em meu pescoço me aproximando mais para que ela tivesse acesso, sabia que no momento nossos sentimentos eram iguais e na mesma intensidade, senti quando os lábios dela tocaram meu pescoço terminei de tirar a camisa e voltei a acaricia os seios dela e em seguida a afastei para que parasse de sugar meu sangue e sem mais nenhuma palavra a levei de volta para o quarto.

Abracei com mais força o corpo que estava ao meu lado sorrindo, nunca havia traído ele, todas as noites eu e as meninas íamos dançar e o cheiro de homem era o do nosso professor de dança, não sei bem o que houve para que em certo momento a gente se afastasse, mais não quero que isso aconteça novamente.

-Que tal viajarmos para algum lugar? – disse após notar que ela havia acordado, olhei para baixo e encontrei os olhos castanhos com alguns pontos dourados, por causa do nosso contrato que agora era uma espécie de renovação do outro, a vi sorri enquanto acariciava meu peito.

-Seria uma boa idéia, mais seria como uma segunda lua de mel? – a ouvi perguntando e virei nossos corpos fazendo-a ficar em baixo de mim, esta enlaçou meu pescoço enquanto eu colava nossas testas.

-Não sei, eu posso tê-la a qualquer momento, que tal uma viaje de família? – ele falou e eu lhe dei um tapa no braço por causa do comentário e depois sorri gostando realmente da idéia, dobrei uma das coxas e ele começou a acariciá-la levemente com as garras me fazendo suspirar.

-Não vou negar que pode me ter a qualquer momento, mais não fique convencido e eu amei essa sua idéia. – era tão bom tê-la por perto novamente, junto a mim como sempre deveria ter sido.

Observei tudo a minha volta, feliz com toda a cena que ocorria aqui nunca tinha feito isso e sinceramente me arrependo por nunca ter proposto isso. Sei que deveria esta querendo um tempo com minha ainda amada esposa, mais precisávamos nos conectar novamente com todo o resto, Sango, Miroku, Rin e Sesshoumaru também estão aqui e também estavam acertados e felizes e também amaram a idéia, meus pais, meus sogros, sobrinhos, afilhados, minha filhinha e minha amada esposa todos se divertindo, ah o que mais eu poderia querer? Acordei do meu transe sentindo algo quente em minha mão e olhei para o lado encontrando Kagome que sorria para mim.

-Algo errado? – perguntei vendo que meu hanyou parecia perdido com alguma coisa, suspirei levemente antes de corresponder ao sorriso que ele me direcionou.

Inuyasha levantou e estendeu a mão e eu a segurei ele foi me levando ate a beira da praia ele usava somente uma calça, enquanto eu usava um vestido branco leve de alças, acordei sentindo que meu corpo estava colado ao dele, enlacei o pescoço dele sorrindo, este começou a depositar beijos no meu pescoço e eu instintivamente olhei na direção onde os outros deveriam estar e pude enfim notar que já estava entardecendo, gemi quando ele deu uma leve mordida no meu pescoço.

-Inu. – ouvi o gemido dela e me afastei para olhá-la.

-Tantas reviravoltas e estamos novamente juntos e não quero que isso mude. – ele disse e senti as lágrimas virem aos meus olhos. – Nunca vou deixar de amar você. – ele sussurrou perto de minha face e eu sorri.

-Idem. – ela sussurrou, sorri e me ajoelhei e a puxei fazendo com que ela caísse com uma perna de cada lado dos meus quadris um pouco surpresa com meu movimento, não lhe dei tempo para que dissesse nada, a beijei com todo sentimento, mostrando o quanto a queria sempre ao meu lado, comecei a descer a alça do vestido enquanto distribuía beijos pelo ombro dela que suspirou meus toques.

Senti as mãos dele em minhas coxas subindo enquanto erguia meu vestido ate a cintura e rasgava minha calcinha enquanto beijava meu pescoço, desci minhas mãos ate a barra da calça dele abrindo e liberando seu membro fazendo um leve massagem não me importando mais com a questão de estarmos na areia perto do mar e que nossos familiares estavam a alguns metros de nós, ouvi ele suspirar sobre meu toque e intensifiquei os movimentos enquanto finalmente notei onde uma das mãos dele se encontrava e não pude conter um gemido razoavelmente alto, logo este parou os movimentos e me fez parar também antes de me penetrar.

Acordei na cama macia, lembrando que no fim de tudo a levei para a casa que havíamos escolhido para passar as férias, suspirei começando a fazer cafuné na cabeça de Kagome que começou a se mexer acariciando meu peito, olhei para baixo e a vi sorrindo para mim, coisa que retribui era tão bom me sentir tão vivo novamente.

Podia ficar assim o resto da minha vida, sentindo o calor do corpo dele junto ao meu, tudo parecia estar dando certo novamente, suspirei sobre os lábios dele em seguida a porta foi aberta revelando Kyrana que vinha a passadas lentas e atrapalhadas, levantei e a peguei voltando para cama colocando-a junto a nós, eu usava uma camisola estilo vestido e Inuyasha usava cueca no estilo shortinho, Kyrana se aninhou entre a gente gargalhando, ah eu não podia esta em lugar melhor.

Aqui estou eu andando de um lado para o outro, pensei que isso não fosse acontecer novamente, estou agindo como se fosse a primeira vez, Sesshoumaru esta me olhando com uma cara de tédio mais eu não estou me importando com isso estou muito ansioso para me importa com as besteiras do meu irmão, aff meio-irmão, Miroku também esta aqui mais os dois só estão aqui por as esposas estão e elas parecem estar bem nervosas, suspirei novamente cansado da espera.

-Pare com isso Inuyasha. – ouvi Sesshoumaru falando e parei de andar o encarando por alguns instantes, respirando profundamente, não estava a fim de me estressar mais e então resolvi me sentar e mesmo assim fiquei batendo o pé odiando ter que ficar esperando, minhas orelhas se mexeram captando um som familiar que me fez levantar novamente e ameaçar ir na direção do som, mais Sesshoumaru me impediu me puxando fazendo com que eu me sentasse sem antes soltar um rosnado em aviso para que me soltasse, coisa que ele fez.

Kami, porque isso tinha que doer tanto? Parecia que a qualquer momento eu iria morrer de tanta dor, suspirei aliviada quando tudo acabou aquele quentinho junto a mim me fez sorrir alegre, um sinal de nosso recomeço. Ouviu a porta abrindo e olhei na direção desta vendo um nervoso hanyou entrar, mais esse parou olhando para mim abrindo um sorriso aconchegante se aproximando lentamente como se tivesse medo de que alguma coisa acontecesse, sorri para ele quando este se sentou junto a mim na cama branca, na realidade tudo ali era branco, suspirei sobre o toque dele em meu rosto.

Ah ela se mantinha bela e adorável como sempre apesar da pele razoavelmente mais pálida que o normal a vi fechar os olhos sobre meu toque e a puxei para mais perto juntando nossos lábios em um beijo rápido e em seguida olhei para baixo encontrando olhos dourados.

-Ele é lindo. – sussurrei observando cada traço do meu filho, já tinha Kyrana agora tenho um filho e ainda tenho a mulher que eu amo ao meu lado, não podia estar mais feliz do que agora.

-Como vamos chamá-lo? – perguntei para Inuyasha que examinava a criança em meus braços, os cabelos como o do pai, as garras e caninos, passei ele para os braços do hanyou que apesar de não ser pai de primeira viagem segurou como se fosse o primeiro, sorrir com isso sendo correspondida pelo mesmo.

-Hioru. – ouvi ele sussurrar enquanto o pequeno sorria para ele.

-Hioru, sinal do nosso recomeço. – ouvi-a murmurar para si mesma e sorri me aproximando novamente e beijando-a novamente, era realmente certo o que ela acabara de dizer, Hioru era um sinal de nosso recomeço, estava feliz por tê-la novamente ao meu lado, mais não vou dizer que vamos ser felizes para sempre afinal não sou vidente, mais sei que vou me esforçar ao máximo para mantê-la feliz e ao meu lado afinal se eu aprendi alguma coisa com tudo isso foi dar valor a vida que tenho ao lado de minha esposa e agora filhos, então acho que posso dizer que vamos ser felizes por algum tempo me esforçarei para que seja por muito e muito tempo.

.

.

.

Olá pessoal demorei um tiquinho para postar, mais finalmente estou aqui e espero que gostem desse final

vou estar respondendo as reviews depois em uma especie de cap extra, talvez um epilogo ou algo do tipo se vcs quiserem

Kissus

Ja ne

tat-chan


End file.
